Retour à la normale
by Quimress
Summary: Un retour à la normale n'est jamais facile, quand on sort d'une guerre encore moins. Two Shot - Après la fin pacifiste.
1. Home Sweet Home !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Detroit Become Human, et donc à Quantic Dream.

 **Note 1 :** Je ne suis pas une habituée de la fanfiction, j'en lis beaucoup mais en écrire c'est une autre histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions, ça m'aiderai beaucoup ! :D

 **Note 2 :** Cette fanfic se déroule après la fin pacifiste, donc risque de spoil.

* * *

La guerre est finie. Malgré les litres de sang bleu versés pour un combat que l'on pensait perdu d'avance, la paix était restaurée.

Du moins en apparence.

Les manifestations anti-androïdes deviennent plus fréquentes, plus violentes, mais sont désormais fortement réprimées par la police.

La majorité des habitants de Détroit ont accepté - plus ou moins bien - cette nouvelle colocation.

Bien sûr, rares sont les humains à vivre quotidiennement avec un androïde de leur plein gré. Certains le font, par amour ou par amitié.

Un duo, mi-humain, mi-machine, fut le plus improbable de tous : un vieux policier, brisé par la mort de son fils et alcoolique au dernier degré accompagné du limier de CyberLife, le modèle le plus performant, conçu pour chasser les déviants.

« Les opposés s'attirent » dit le proverbe e ça n'a jamais été aussi vrai.

Connor n'avait pas clairement prévu son lieu de vie, une fois la révolution terminée. Ce n'était pas dans ses priorités. Entre son combat contre Amanda, contre CyberLife, son acceptation de sa déviance, sa mission quasi suicide pour récupérer tout les androïdes nécessaire à la révolution de Markus ... Savoir où il allait se reposer n'était pas d'une importance capitale. Maintenant si, et Hank le lui avait fait remarqué avec la délicatesse qui le caractérise.

\- Bon, tu sais où dormir ce soir ?

\- Les androïdes ne dorment pas vraiment, lieutenant.

Un soupir agacé et fatigué échappa à Hank.

\- T'as qu'à venir ... Te recharger chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami.

Les humains pouvaient être compliqués ; leur émotions contradictoires, leurs remords, leur douleur ... Connor avait toujours eut du mal à vraiment cerner les humains, il n'était pas fait pour ça. Pourtant quand Hank lui proposa de venir habiter - sûrement de manière définitive - chez lui, l'androïde comprit que cette invitation ne relevait pas de la pure courtoisie, mais d'une envie plus profonde. Il monta dans la voiture du policier et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa nouvelle maison.

Une fois arrivé, et dès que la porte fut ouverte, Connor sentit une boule de poils et de muscle se jeter littéralement sur lui - non pas pour l'attaquer - mais pour lui lécher le visage. D'abord sur la défensive, l'androïde se détendit et essaya vainement de repousser les assauts baveux et affectueux du chien.

Hank, d'abord pris par surprise, finit par ricaner, puis rire franchement.

Le limier de CyberLife, maîtrisé par un Saint-Bernard débordant d'affection. Il y avait de quoi rire !

Finalement, d'un simple claquement de langue de la part de son maître, Sumo relâcha sa proie et retourna auprès de Hank, l'air tout content.

Connor se releva, le visage trempé de bave et tenta de s'essuyer, sans grand succès.

Une fois à l'intérieur - avant même qu'il ait pu regarder plus en détail son environnement - il fut poussée vers la salle de bain par un lieutenant encore essoufflé de son rire.

\- Allez, rince toi un peu mieux, je vais essayer de te trouver des vêtements à ta taille.

Obéissant, l'androïde s'essuya consciencieusement le visage et attendit le retour d'Hank, qu'il entendait pester contre ce « bordel à la con ».

Tout se passait si vite depuis la fin de la révolte. Tout évoluait à tout vitesse, et même Darwin ne l'aurait pas prévu, cette évolution là.

Finalement, le policier revint avec quelques vieux vêtements à lui qu'il tendit à Connor qui le remercia d'un sourire. Les habits avaient été choisis pour être neutre, moins formel que son uniforme. Seulement, Connor avait négligé la complexité des boutons de chemise, qui lui résistèrent pendant cinq bonne minutes.

Enfin habillé, Connor quitta la salle de bain et revint directement au salon, pour voir Hank affalé sur son canapé, regardant vaguement les infos à la télé.

\- Vous avez manger, lieutenant ? Demanda poliment l'androïde en se rapprochant, scannant du même coup la pièce.

\- Appelle moi Hank, répondit d'une voix laconique le policier, sans le regarder.

\- Vous avez manger, Hank ?

L'interpellé haussa les épaules, et se replongea dans les infos, son fidèle verre de whisky à la main.

Prenant ce vague geste pour une réponse négative, Connor alla jusqu'à la cuisine et observa la pièce ; sale, mal-rangée et presque vide.

Il était d'un naturel logique, c'était inscrit dans son programme. Aussi l'androïde s'attela au rangement, veillant à ne pas déranger Hank de son film.

Une fois la cuisine rangée et propre comme au jour de sa construction, Connor cuisina un plat simple, avec les moyens du bord. Sumo vint le rejoindre et l'assista pendant toute la durée de la préparation, fixant ses mains dans l'espoir qu'une miette ou deux n'échappe à l'androïde. Malheureusement pour lui, Connor était habile ; rien ne tomba, mais il posait régulièrement sa main sur sa tête pour le caresser, et Sumo aimait être caresser. De plus, quand Connor lui servit sa ration de croquette, l'estime du chien pour l'androïde augmenta encore.

Une fois le plat prêt, l'androïde fut coincé dans un dilemme.

Réveiller Hank - endormi profondément dès la fin des infos - pour lui donner un repas chaud ou au contraire le laisser dormir et lui donner un plat froid.

Fort heureusement pour l'esprit cartésien de Connor, le policier ouvrit un œil et se redressa, l'air hagard.

\- Je vous ai fait à manger.

\- Mais je t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça ! Marmonna le policier.

Surpris par l'agressivité et le refus de son partenaire, Connor cligna des yeux, l'air perdu.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée, je me suis dis que vous auriez sans doute faim ...

Au tour d'Hank d'être surpris par cette attention. Il finit par prendre des mains de l'androïde son repas et le mangea sous le regard satisfait - vraiment satisfait - de Connor.

Comme un automate, Hank se dirigea vers la cuisine, encore une fois surpris de la propreté.

\- Connor ! Pourquoi t'as tout rangé ?! T'es pas un putain de robot ménager !

L'androïde suivit son partenaire jusqu'à la cuisine et baissa les yeux, l'air coupable et, encore une fois, perdu. Hank soupira bruyamment et finit par ranger son assiette et ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- On est partenaire tu sais, si tu continue de faire toutes les corvées, ça va vite devenir bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ...

Hank hésita. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que, pour lui, le nettoyage de Connor le faisait passer pour un de ces humains hautains et sans-cœur qu'il détestait. Mais ça aurait été contradictoire avec l'état de la maison. En étant parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, Hank n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réellement fait le ménage.

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie que tu serves de bonniche, fut la réponde acerbe, et en même temps sincère, du policier.

\- Mais -

\- Bon je vais te montrer ta chambre !

Changement de sujet, pour éviter une discussion gênante. Connor comprit cela, mais ne saisit pas la raison de cet écart.

L'androïde suivit son partenaire dans le couloir, accédant à une pièce qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

La chambre d'ami.

Ou plutôt l'ancienne chambre de Cole.

Hank s'arrêta sur le seuil, et fit un vague signe de la main à Connor pour l'inciter à rentrer.

\- C'est ta chambre maintenant, fais comme chez toi.

Il le remercia d'un sourire et pénétra doucement dans cette chambre qui - quelques années plus tôt - avait accueilli le fils de Hank.

La candeur de l'enfance se ressentait encore dans cette pièce. La moquette beige, adoucissant les pas, les murs bleus clairs, la grande fenêtre et les étoiles phosphorescente accrochées au plafond, conférait à la chambre une atmosphère douce, relaxante et apaisante, comme un cocon protecteur. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Connor s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Sa led devint jaune pendant qu'il réfléchissait, mais rien de concret ne put expliquer ce sentiment de bien être. Il s'assit sur le lit qui ploya légèrement sous son poids, et finit par s'y installer.

Une fois allongé, ses yeux se fermèrent et sa diode alterna entre jaune et bleu, pendant que les souvenirs de cette journée s'imprimai de façon permanente sur son disque dur.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

Ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi.

* * *

Fin de ce premier chapitre :D


	2. Promenade nocturne

Deuxième partie (beaucoup) plus courte, peut-être un peu moins bonne ; à vous de me le dire :D

* * *

Un aspect de la vie avec Hank que n'avait pas envisagé Connor se résumait à un mot : Sumo.

En théorie, l'androide savait comme s'occuper d'un chien, mais avait négligé le caractère bien particulier dudit cabot. Il était très actif le soir, entre 20 heures et minuit, et ne se calmait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas sa promenade quotidienne. Hank s'endormait souvent sur le canapé dès 21 heures, assommé par le whisky. Connor se retrouvait donc obligé de balader Sumo. Enfin « obligé » n'était pas le bon terme ; il aimait beaucoup sortir avec le Saint-Bernard qui, malgré son affection baveuse, était une vraie crème. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était de ne pas réussir à satisfaire l'animal de compagnie de son partenaire, et par conséquent, le décevoir.

Ce n'était jamais vraiment arrivé, mais la déviance de Connor l'avait certes rendue plus humain, mais aussi plus réceptif et sensible.

Il avait dû apprendre à contrôler le chien, le faire marcher à son rythme et à l'empêcher de sauter sur tout autre animal qu'ils croisaient.

Maintenant c'était plus simple, et les balades avec Sumo était un vrai plaisir que Connor affectionnait. Les sorties le matin était quasiment tout le temps faite par l'androïde tandis que le soir, quelque fois, Hank l'accompagnait.

C'était toujours des moments agréables, calmes et tranquilles. Parsemés de petite discussions, souvent nostalgique ou amusantes.

Hank, dans un de ces moments où l'alcool le rendait triste, confia à son partenaire que c'était Cole qui avait toujours voulu avoir un chien, un gros chien plein de poil, pour lui servir de meilleur ami et de confident.

Après l'accident, le policier avait trouvé ce Saint-Bernard dans la rue, un soir d'hiver.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Hank l'avait ramené, lavé, soigné et nourri. Et avant même qu'il pense à le donner à un refuge, il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de lui.

Dans un sens, cette rencontre dû au hasard ressemblait fort à celle avec le limier de CyberLife.

Imprévu, hésitation puis attachement.

Comme quoi, tout pouvait servir de remontant, autant un chien baveux et poilu qu'un robot indésirable.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ma première fanfiction sur Detroit Become Human, mais pas la dernière je peux vous l'assurer, j'ai encore plein d'idées en tête pour nos robots préférés ! :D


End file.
